dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestino Oculto
Celestino Oculto was a character who appeared in the sixth episode of the second season. He was a culebra and one of the Nine Lords. He was also the brother of Amancio, Emilio, Venganza and five other Lords. History He was turned back in the early days of the ancient Aztec empire and was a brother of Amancio's. He sacrificed many people for many centuries by carving symbols on their heads and bashing their knees with a blunt object. Many centuries later he keeps the sacrifices going and sometime in 1987, he tried to sacrifice a man but he escaped. That man told the Ranger, Earl McGraw, about what happened. Celestino was visited by Earl. During that visit he tells Earl the many stories he's written and shows one called "Bizarre Tales", which has pictures of Earl's family and Celestino looks satisfied with what he has done. He advises Earl to leave the case be so both worlds (culebras and humans) don't collide. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series He is first seen by Freddie through a blood bond, but his face isn't seen. He is shown to be sacrificing many people in an ancient Aztec setting. Afterwards, Kate and Freddie arrive at his place, which is an oil industry, and they are attacked by one of his minions. They go into the place with their weapons ready and Celestino is typing one of his many stories. Freddie asks him to turn around, but Celestino holds his hands and they notice he has sharp nails. He turns around and he flashes his eyes as he tells them that they have no idea what they are dealing with. They aim their weapons at him and he starts explaining some of what he has done. He taunts both Freddie and Kate and calls her adorable. When a minion shows up, he tells them to sit down so they can listen to what else he has to say. He tells them about the sacrifices and why Earl was involved. He then goes to where Kate is sitting and he closes in on her neck, which causes Freddie to get up, but Celestino stops and puts his hands on Kate. He tells them he'll show them something and offers Kate his hand. They follow him to a wine compartment and he pours a drink for himself, then he offers drinks to Kate and Freddie, but they refuse. He tells them about the Nine Lords and how Amancio is the oldest out of all them. He shows some slight jealousy as he got the Titty Twister and he calls Freddie "Federico". After more explaining, Freddie remembers and he asks about the visions. Celestino is surprised and he tells him he shouldn't be seeing the visions anymore, unless someone put them in him. They then hear a loud noise and he tells them to go into the compartment. He is confronted by The Regulator and Amancio, and they exchange some slight hostile words, and he is then stabbed by Amancio with his own weapon, which is revealed to be the key, and Amancio proceeds to rip out the snake inside of Celestino, which makes him turn to ash. Physical Appearance Celestino has somewhat curly, grayish-black hair and brown eyes. He has a beard and mustache that is grayish-white. He wears a black suit with a tie that is red with white polka dots. He is seen with sharp nails which he uses to carve symbols into his victims' foreheads. Personality He is reclusive and dangerous, but he is shown to have a strange sense of humor. He is shown to be partially honorable as he told both Freddie and Kate to leave when he finds out The Regulator and Amancio have arrived at his place, and earlier spared Kate, despite the fact that her pure blood would bring much power to a culebra. He is shown to taunt or poke fun at people, such as Freddie, Amancio, The Regulator, and Kate. He is rather eccentric as he says some rather off things such as the "blood well" saying. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Celestino has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Celestino can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Celestino is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. *'Snake Removal'- Snake removal is only common with the Lords. Once the snake is removed and killed in any manner, the Lord dies along with it. Appearances Gallery Oculto.jpg AmancioCelestino.jpg CelestinoO.png CelestinoBlood.jpg Name *'Celestino' is an Hispanic name but the meaning is unknown. *'Oculto' is a surname of unknown origin. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Deceased